Mating Season
by Tortured Artist
Summary: It's Mating Season in Zootopia, and love is in the air as animals seek out their partners. It's also the first Mating Season Nick and Judy get to spend together. After some awkward moments and some advice from the Ottertons, Judy and Nick learn that making love can be both strange and wonderful.


There was a feeling in the air, a feeling that only comes in early spring. Adult animals from all walks of life felt extra romantic and excited this time of the year. During the Stone Age, it was a yearly cycle that allowed many animals to recoup lost populations over the winter. Although unnecessary in modern times, a seasonal drive to find love still persisted. Those that were married would spend intimate time with their spouses. Others would seek out their lovers or friends with benefits. Those who had neither would spend their time servicing themselves at home. This was the time of the year known simply as the Mating Season, and especially in Zootopia, adult animals became aroused with the changing seasons. Even interspecies couples, like Judy and Nick, couldn't keep their paws off each other.

What started as Nick casually visiting Judy's apartment, quickly grew from holding each other's paws to tender kissing and caressing. Judy's small bed creaked and groaned under the weight of two animals as the two affectionately held one another. Nick in particular had one paw under Judy's shirt, gently scratching her abdomen.

"Oh Nick..." cooed Judy as she felt his touch. "You know, this is the first time I've had an actual partner for Mating Season."

"This is a first for me as well, and since this is my first, I have a bit of a confession to make."

"What is it? You can tell me."

Nick pulled his paw free from Judy's shirt, and picked up the condom he left on the windowsill. With a sheepish grin on his face, he said, "I don't know how to put on a condom."

From behind the wall, there was a loud exclamation, "Are you kidding me?" It was Judy's next-door neighbor. "Putting on a condom is easy. All you have to do is wait until you get it up, then you simply roll the condom on it. When you're done, just unroll it off. It's that easy."

"Hey, leave them alone," the second neighbor chimed in. "Can't you see they're trying to have a private moment together?"

"I was just trying to help them."

"Well, you're not helping by interrupting them."

"I'm not interrupting them."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Nick stared at the wall as he listened to the two argue, his face growing red with embarrassment. "Uh, how about we go to a hotel?"

"Agreed," said Judy.

"Oh, don't go. I can give you some tips on the best positions to try."

#

Located in the heart of Sahara Square was a hotel made from a gigantic and hollowed out palm tree known simply as The Palm Hotel. While guests looking for a place to stay can enter from the front, couples looking for a shorter, intimate stay can discreetly enter the back entrance where walls were erected around the parking lot for the sake of privacy. Judy and Nick entered the hotel through the back door, and they were greeted with the sight of floral pink wallpaper. At a glance, the room looked more like a doctor's office with chairs, magazines, and a receptionist waiting for guests. No other couples were there, making Judy and Nick feel more comfortable. As they approached the receptionist, paw in paw, they felt their hearts race as they asked him for a room. However, there was a problem...

"You're full?" said Judy, stunned.

The receptionist was Yax from the Mystic Springs Oasis. He chuckled, sending the flies around his head buzzing like crazy.

"Oh yeah, we're always extra busy during the Mating Season," he said, "but if you wait here, we should have a room for you in about 30 minutes to an hour. Oh, and while you're waiting, may I interest you in buying or renting some of our supplies?"

Nick causally leaned one arm onto the counter. "Sure! What do you got?"

"Well, we got condoms, lube, douches, vibrators, dildos, ball gags, whips, strap on neck and shoulders coverings just in case you have a partner who bites too hard," Yax paused to take a deep breath, "handcuffs, rubbing alcohol and band aids in case of injuries, X-rated movies and romantic music to help set the mood, perfumes, breath mints, and some other stuff that I can't identify, but I'm sure are legal."

"Uh, no thank you," said Judy. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," said Yax with a dopy smile on his face, "just have a seat and you'll have a room shortly."

Judy and Nick casually walked to the wooden chairs and took their seats. They sat there, waiting, saying nothing to each other in quiet agitation. Nick had both paws on his knees, squeezing them.

Judy noticed. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"N-No! Well...maybe a little. Foxes tend to be a bit rough, and I'm afraid I might hurt you or I won't be able to satisfy you."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I've endured rigorous training at the academy, fought off criminals all by myself, and got away from all kinds of vicious predators. I'm sure a rough night of lovemaking isn't going to bother me. As for whether or not you can satisfy me, I don't care." Judy affectionately reached out and took Nick's paw into her own. "No matter what happens, I'm glad I have you to spend the Mating Season with."

Nick smiled. "I'll never know how I managed to get by without you in my life."

The two leaned forward and affectionately kissed. As they locked lips, Nick reached one paw around Judy's shoulder, bringing her a little closer, feeling all the more happy just to touch her.

"Oh my, did you want to be alone?"

Startled, Nick broke away from Judy, sitting up straight like a child who'd just been caught.

Breaking the moment was—much to Nick and Judy's surprise—Emmitt Otterton who, along side his wife, were taking their seats.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Officer Hopps," said Mrs. Otterton.

While Nick sat there, too embarrassed to say anything, Judy was the first to respond.

"So, do you two come here often?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Emmitt and I come here every month," said Mrs. Otterton. "The Palm Hotel has always been a favorite stop for us since we first met."

"Is this your first time coming to The Palm Hotel?" asked Mr. Otterton.

"Actually, it's our first time ever," said Judy.

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Mrs. Otterton. "We had our first time here, too."

"I bet he must have swept you off your paws," said Judy.

"Actually, no," said Mrs. Otterton with a chuckle. "He was so nervous, I had to do most of the work. He squirmed like a fish throughout the foreplay. When he was ready, I mounted him and rode him."

Judy's face was growing red from the conversation.

"I'm I embarrassing you, Officer Hopps?" asked Mrs. Otterton.

"I'm just a little surprised at how open you are."

"Spending our free time at a naturalist club has helped us feel more comfortable about our own bodies," said Mr. Otterton, "and that includes what happens in the bedroom."

Judy's face grew even redder as she remembered the naked animals at the naturalist club. A part of her wanted to redirect the conversation to something else, but with the influence of the Mating Season on her mind and body, she found herself wanting to learn more as she asked, "What was your first time like?"

"It was awkward and sloppy," said Mrs. Otterton, flatly. "It certainly wasn't the euphoric and passionate experience I'd imagined it to be at the time, but after we climaxed and held each other in the afterglow, I felt so happy just be with him."

"Aw, how sweet," said Judy.

Mr. Otterton eyed Nick, noting how quiet he was. "I take it you're nervous about your first time?"

"Is it really that obvious? Sigh! The truth is...I'm just worried I won't be able to be a good partner to Judy."

"Well, if you want my advice, it's important to pay attention to the needs of your partner. Make sure she's comfortable, and do listen to her whenever you do something she doesn't like."

"So I guess some affectionate love bites are out of the question?" asked Nick.

"No biting, please," said Judy.

"Right, no biting."

"It's also a good idea to start with some foreplay," said Mr. Otterton, "especially when it's her first time. When she's excited and ready, it makes the experience much more enjoyable for her as well as for you."

"Is it difficult to get Mrs. Otterton aroused?" asked Nick.

"After a few more tries, I slowly became more confident, and I began to explore. All women have different erogenous zones that can put them in the mood."

"Oh yes and you found it all right," said Mrs. Otterton. "I actually like it when he strokes my spine. It just sends shivers of pleasure all over me. Or some times he'll tease my whiskers, or he'll do both at the same time. After only a few minutes, I feel like a wild animal as we make love."

At that point, both Judy and Nick were blushing and listening with fascination.

"And uh..." Judy paused, feeling a little warmth between her legs, "what's it like when you two make love?"

"Once we got the hang of it, it became a wonderful experience," said Mrs. Otterton. "As soon as we get going, it's like the whole world doesn't matter anymore. It's just me and him."

Mr. Otterton took her paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And when it's all over, I would see the smile on her face, and think of how I would want to share that moment with her and only her forever."

"Awwww!" Judy cupped her paws together with joy.

From the counter, Yax was dabbing his eye with a tissue. "That is so sweet."

Mr. Otterton turned around and said, "Hey Yax, are there rooms available now?"

"Oh yeah, we got two rooms cleaned and ready for you two."

The four approached the counter as Yax handed them their keys.

"Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, you get room 127. Judy and Nick, you get room 128. You each have only an hour. Any longer and you pay extra. Have fun."

Judy and Nick followed Mr. and Mrs. Otterton through the halls, following them to their rooms.

As Judy reached the door to her room, key in her paw, she turned to the Ottertons and said, "Thank you for talking with us."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too as well," said Mrs. Otterton as she opened the door to their hotel room. "Just remember to relax and have fun."

Judy and Nick casually stepped into their hotel room. When Judy turned on the lights, she expected a blandly decorated and cheap looking room, but she was surprised to see that the room was actually well decorated with a queen sized bed with floral patterned blankets, paintings decorating the walls, and a cabinet with an old TV inside.

"Not a bad place to spend a night in," said Judy.

"And there are no noisy neighbors listening in on us," said Nick as he affectionately wrapped his arms around Judy. "Now...where were we?"

"I think we were just about to strip," said Judy, affectionately unbuttoning the collar of Nick's shirt.

Without any concern for cleanliness, the two stripped down, dropping each garment on the floor and leaving it where it landed. Nick tossed the blanket off the bed with the flick of one paw. He picked up Judy in both arms, gently laying her on the mattress.

Nick climbed onto the bed, his eyes darting up and down Judy's body, wanting to drink in every little bit of her.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said, "and I know you'll hate me for saying this, but you're also really cute."

"Cute, huh?" said Judy, a wide grin on her face. "Is that all you can think to say? Is a sexy body all I'm worth to you?"

"N-No...I'm not trying to objectify you or anything..."

"I'm just teasing." Judy put her paw to his cheek. "You know, you're really cute too when you're nervous."

"I'm not..." Nick paused. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"If you want, I can take over." With a wink, she added, "I can do a few bunny hops for you."

"No no, I can do this." Nick placed both paws on the sides of Judy's cheeks, leaned over and gently kissed her. As he leaned back, he whispered. "I want to make you happy tonight."

"Oh, Nick..." cooed Judy as Nick affectionately kissed along her shoulder.

They cuddled in bed together. The two ran their paws against each other, eager to explore. For a fox, Nick was lean and in good shape. Judy ran both paws along his chest, marveling at how soft his coat was, as if he was a newborn pup. Where as he was attractive for a fox, in Nick's eyes, he paled in comparison to Judy. Her body was sculpted to perfection. She was lithe, but every muscle was strong and built for life on the streets. He kissed down her shoulders and started moving down her chest and slowly led a trail of kisses to her navel. Her fur was so soft and warm against his nose. As he moved down, Judy resorted to affectionately scratching his ears, causing them to twitch against her touch. Nick carefully examined every part of Judy's body, wanting to see everything she had. The more he examined her, the more his loins ached, but he didn't want to start just yet. Taking Mr. Otterton's advice to heart, he wanted her to be excited first. However, as beautiful as her body was, it was too hard and muscular to easily respond to sensual contact. Determined, he moved down passed her thigh, down her leg, passed the scar she got from the natural history museum, slowly inching his way to her little bunny feet. He ran his tongue from the base of her ankle to her toes, affectionately tasting her. When he moved to her toes, he cupped his lips over them and began sucking.

"Nick, that tickles," said Judy.

Nick suckled her foot in his mouth, running his tongue along and in-between each toe.

"Nick..." cooed Judy, her body feeling energized.

 _Looks like I found her erogenous zone,_ thought Nick to himself. _It seems no matter how muscular her body becomes, she can't escape the sensitivity in her little toes._

Nick quickened his licking, sending shivers of pleasure up Judy's spine. Her free leg began to kick unconsciously, jittering rapidly. Nick was careful to position himself away from her jittering leg, knowing full well that her legs were more dangerous than they looked.

Judy's writhed on the bed, groaning with joy. Without warning, she shot up into a sitting position—startling Nick so much that he nearly bit down on Judy's foot—and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and locked lips with him. She had kissed him before, but this was different. While her kisses were often short and affectionate, she lingered on the kiss this time. She was savoring him, wanting nothing more than to make physical contact with him. By the time she pulled free, she had the widest smile on her face and the light of passion in her eyes.

 _Oh yeah,_ thought Nick, _she's ready for me now, which means I need to get ready too. Let's see, did those gazelles say that I just have to unroll the condom on?_

Nick spent a minute fumbling with the condom. With assistance from Judy, Nick's sword was fully sheathed and ready for action.

He laid Judy back down on the bed. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest with excitement and fear as he got into position. His claws gripped the bed sheets, anchoring himself as he braced himself for the motions. He glanced down at her, wanting reassurance that it was okay to proceed. She smiled at him, silently granting him permission.

"Oh, Judy..." whispered Nick. He found his partner to be tight but warm and welcoming. He moved slowly, hoping to minimize any pain. However, unbridled passion mixed with animal instincts led him forward, and he wound up piercing through too roughly, letting out a groan.

Judy stifled a cry of pain as Nick made her into a woman.

Regaining his rationale, Nick looked at her, worried. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He nervously checked if Judy was bleeding.

"I'm fine," said Judy with a smile. "I've been hurt worse than that when I was fighting rhinos in the academy."

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "I should have known. You're as tough as nails as always."

Judy's sensitive ears twitched as she heard the sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Otterton groaning and panting in the next room. She took Nick's paw into her own and affectionately said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Carrots." Hormones flooded his mind as he moved, grunting with pleasure. His movements were jerky at first, uncertain how far he could go without hurting Judy. Eventually, he managed to settle on a rhythm, feeling more comfortable and confident now that the hard part was over. Animal instincts once again took over, causing him to let out soft yips and barks. His tongue hung out, panting from the heat and effort.

Judy lay there, happily watching him as he worked. Even though the noise from the Ottertons was getting louder, Judy barely noticed. Her head was swimming with pleasure, wanting nothing more than to feel every inch of him against her body. She barely felt the ache of her loins as she was overwhelmed with heat. The sensations kept building, causing her skin to tingle all over. The heat was rising like a volcano about to erupt.

"Nick, I...oooooooh!" The burning sensation reached its peak before finally dissipating. Judy let out loud coos of pleasure. Her body felt energized and alert before her climax slowly ebbed away, leaving her relaxed and satisfied.

Nick barely noticed his partner's climax. He kept moving, his mind swimming in too much hormones and pleasure to be aware of anything else.

Judy's rabbit instincts told her Nick wasn't too far off. She affectionately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. His furry chest rubbed against her cheek. The mattress springs under her were squeaking so loudly, it was deafening. She didn't care. All she cared about was listening to the sweet sounds of Nick's voice.

With one last thrust, Nick finally went stiff and still. He let out a howl to the headboard as he hit climax. His head was overflowing with euphoria, numbing his senses to the point where he could barely comprehend anything else. When the sensations ended, he collapsed onto Judy, his muscles lethargic and loose. As his senses returned, he got up from Judy who lay there, staring listless at him from exhaustion. His paws were shaking as he removed the condom, and threw it in the trash. He lay beside Judy, the two embracing each other in their arms.

"So, how was I?" asked Nick.

"You want the honest truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, you were a bit sloppy. You took too long with the foreplay, and once you started thrusting, you could have been a little rougher," Nick gawked at her, mortified, until Judy added, "but once you got the hang of it, it was the most wonderful sensation I ever felt." She affectionately kissed him on the nose. "Thank you so much."

Nick held her closer to his chest. "You're welcome, Carrots."

Judy reached for her cell phone on the lamp table and checked the clock. "Damn, we're almost out of time." She listened and heard the Ottertons were quiet. "We better get dressed and go."

"Let's not worry about that just yet," said Nick, nuzzling her ear with his nose.

"All right, but only three minutes."

"I know," Nick squeezed her a little tighter, "I just wish I could hold you forever."

Judy affectionately rubbed her cheek against Nick's furry chest. "So, did you ever think your first time would be with a bunny?"

"I honestly never thought I would have a first time."

"Really? You never thought to have a girlfriend to spend Mating Season with?"

"It's not that. I spent years of my life as a conman selling pawpsicles on the street. I never thought any vixen would want to spend her life with a guy like me. Sigh! I never told anyone this before, but I often had a lot of self-doubt because of my life choices. I often justified it by saying that I had no other choice, but now I look back on my life, and I regret my decisions in the past."

"And what about now?"

"I only have one regret now, and that is I wish I could have met you sooner."

Judy kept her face to his chest, listening to Nick's beating heart and his breathing. After a while, she noticed it was slowing too much.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," she said.

"I-I'm not," said Nick, snapping out of his stupor.

"Good, because we need to get dressed and check out now."

"Oh, of course!"

Nick slowly—and reluctantly—relaxed his grip on Judy and let her slip out of his arms. The two got up from bed, put on their clothes, and stepped out of the hotel room. To their surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton were standing outside the door, waiting for them.

"So, how was it?" asked Mrs. Otterton while she and her husband followed Nick and Judy to the front desk.

"It was wonderful," said Judy. "Thank you for talking to us earlier. I think it did help relieve the tension."

"I'm glad we could help out," said Mr. Otterton. "If you need more advice, I'd be more than happy to help out. I even got some plants in my store that can be used as an aphrodisiac in some mammals."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Nick.

They entered the waiting room, and gave back their keys to Yax.

"Have a nice night," he said with a wave.

As Mr. and Mrs. Otterton walked to their cars, Nick and Judy stood by the door to the hotel and lovingly kissed each other.

"That hotel was certainly nicer than my apartment," said Judy.

"Perhaps we can come here next month," said Nick.

Judy cupped her paw to Nick's face. With a sensuous smile, she said, "If not sooner..."

 **The End**

 _Author's Note: If you liked this story, be sure to check out its sequel,_ Hopping Into the Back Seat _and_ Mating Season - Interspecies Love.


End file.
